


A Dark Omen

by TouchdownTorch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchdownTorch/pseuds/TouchdownTorch
Summary: A rideshare driver encounters a black cat.





	A Dark Omen

It was a long ride out to my passengers’ hotel in Plymouth Meeting- Nearly a half an hour’s drive from 30th Street Station. Traffic on 76 was fine tho & the young men in my back seat were pretty quiet. It was an uneventful, unremarkable trip on what was a v warm night for shortly before Halloween in October so I kept the windows down thru the journey which didn’t seem to bother the silent riders behind me. I consumed most of the expedition with considerations & shit on how to take advantage of this opportunity 2 efficiently dodge the city of Philadelphia's cigarette tax while ceding the bare minimum amount of time.

The increasingly suburban landscape as we neared their destination was noticeably different than the city- sparse and more spread out. The hotel was in an odd location & kind of a pain to get 2. It seemed to be ensconced upon the summit of a hill, fortified by an outlying industrial park surrounding the base of this McBattlement of the boonies. As we climbed the fucking roundabout ass trail which purportedly led up to the hotel I double checked Google Maps to make sure we were still on the right track.  
It seemed so dead, so fucking eerily quiet as we skirted the line of dark empty bland office buildings, factories/industrial type jawns and shipping depots. I just couldn’t even believe there was actually a hotel hidden within this forgotten bog of bloated rusting suburban blight. I must’ve gone the wrong way.  
Yet finally as we neared the summit I spotted a sign upon which a chain hotel’s logo appeared with an arrow pointing left that said “entrance”. What a fucking forsaken spot for some shit eating corporation’s travel department to bill as “accommodations” I thought to myself, thinking upon the fast dollars too so many parties which were necessary to allow this cursed curdling castle of cucked compromises 2 exist.

We pulled up to the SpringHill Suites by Marriott & I threw my shit in park 2 disengage the automatic locks. Just then I noticed something v fucking unusual 4 this most isolated backwater location.  
A tiny cat wrapped in mangy jet black hair was sitting right there. A black cat… A dark omen. 

“Whoa, what?” one of the dudes in the back said. I wasn’t totally sure what he was talking about.  
“That’s so weird out here!” his fellow said. They had to be talking about this cat, I thought, it was impossible to ignore it sitting there gazing up at us with such fateful fucking eyes. Everyone knows what a black cat means. I felt oddly appreciative of my disembarking riders also recognizing the fucking strangeness & shit of this phenomenon.

The cat looked up & caught my eyes as these dudes were climbing out the whip. I held my direct mark upon it as the strange feline stared back @ me imperiously.

There were 2 lanes in the covered area in front of the hotel for loading and unloading. I was stopped on the right side which was closest to the hotel entrance as my passengers were grabbing their jawn from the trunk. The ominous cat remained sitting in the center of the far lane to our left looking up directly at me.

Fucking why? I think I might’ve literally mouthed @ the cat. I just didn’t understand, shit seemed so intentional. It was disconcerting.  
Just then a motorist behind me I hadn’t previously noticed grew impatient with both lanes being blocked and honked their horn motherfucking obnoxiously loudly at they made towards the cat’s lane. The cat didn’t move a single muscle.

One of my passengers who was unloading their shit out of the trunk walked towards the cat to shoo it out of lane, which finally worked. The cat meandered over towards the grassy area that separateD the pull up from the parking lot. It sauntered a few feet into the grass then turned around 180 degrees. I saw it park itself on the grass in order to resume staring right at me with intent before the annoyed driver from behind finally passed to my left, blocking my view of the cat.

I heard the passengers slam the trunk shut so I grabbed my phone & opened the Uber Driver app to complete there ride. I shifted into drive then looked forward and up. As I released the brake I cast a glance to my left and saw the cat, still sitting in the same place, eyes fixed squarely upon me.


End file.
